Icelandic Sea- Hetalia
by Lazay Woman
Summary: "She locked herself away. Didn't give anyone a key. She didn't even say goodbye, As she was swallowed by the sea." Iceland is a male-to-female transgender in this sorrowful and heart-wrenching story. Contains one-sided HongIce. Also contains DenNor and SuFin. Warning: Foul language, suicidal themes, and character death with later spiritual healing. Read at your own risk.
1. Erika

**_A/N:_**

 _~Well, here is a one-shot/soon to be two-shot or three-shot story. This is filled with feels, so don't read if this hits close to home.~_

 _Character names:_

 _Mathias= Denmark_

 _Lukas= Norway_

 _Tino= Finland_

 _Berwald= Sweden_

 _Peter= Sealand_

 _Landon= Ladonia_

 _Emil/Erika= Iceland_

 _Leon= Hong Kong_

 _Trigger Warning: Suicidal themes and Character death_

 _Also contains transgender male-to-female Iceland_

 ** _Read at your own risk!_**

* * *

 **Part 1: Erika**

"I love you."  
Those three words took all the courage the little Icelandic could gather, leaving her shaking with weight finally lifted off her shoulders.  
She was scared, but curiosity made her peak at her crush threw her bangs, heart beating fast in waiting for his answer.  
...To have it immediately deflated.  
"Sorry, I don't like dudes."  
"But... I'm a girl." Erika protested, heart sinking with those words she hated hearing. "You know that."  
The Asian boy shook his head, face blank as he said, "You have a penis. So, you're a boy in my book. Sorry."  
The girl frowned, biting back tears as she said through gritted teeth, "No, I'm transgender. Just because my body's a boy, doesn't mean I am."  
"No, you ARE a boy. I wasn't talking about your head, I was just stating facts."  
"...You said you liked me." The girl said angrily, chest heavy with fear of rejection. "You said I was special."  
"You are." He said, eyes softer. "And I do like you. But, not like that."  
Erika's heart sank further into her stomach until she felt like she might be sick. The girl stared down at the ground, trying to contain her anger. "So, because my body is male, you don't like me."  
"That's part of it." He conceded, rubbing the back of his neck. "The other part is that I just like hanging out with you as buddies. Nothing more and nothing less. I don't wanna change that."  
"...I see." The Icelander said, face going perfectly blank as she looked back up, a smile forced on as she added, "Sorry, I was being mean. I like hanging out too, so yeah, friends is good."  
The Asian boy smiled in relief, laughing along with her. "Yeah, friends are good. I really do like you as a buddy, Emil."  
"Yeah, buddies." She echoed, smile still planted on her face as she then waved goodbye.  
...She felt like puking up her heart.

00000000000OOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

 **(A few days later)**  
Laying across her bed, Erika stared at the photo of her and her first love, silent tears streaming down as she whispered his name. "Leon..."  
Her heart laid shattered on the ground where he stepped on it, practically spitting on it with his words of rejection.  
'Sorry, I don't like dudes.' What the hell kind of reason is that?  
The teen Icelander was quite aware of the fact that her breasts and vagina were non-existant, instead having a male organ that pulsed between her legs.  
It always hurt being reminded of that undenyable proof against her, stating loud and clear 'I'm a guy' to the world.  
Leon should have known that. Couldn't he have just left it as, "Sorry, I just don't like you like that."?  
Was it really necessary to add her sex into the equation?  
"Maybe... maybe, he's right." She murmured out loud to herself, eyes going cold and blank. "Maybe I will never find a partner, with me being like this."  
"Maybe there's something wrong with me." She said to herself, sitting up on the bed to look out her window. "Maybe I'm just not meant to live in this life."  
There must have been some kind of mistake. Why would God put her into a boy body, when she was obviously a girl?  
"Maybe this is punishment." She said, looking at her reflection in the window. "Maybe I deserve this pain."  
"Maybe I should just-"  
*knock, knock, knock*  
"Erika? You okay in there?" Her older brother, Lukas, asked before carefully opened her bedroom door to peak inside. "I couldn't hear anything, so I got worried..."  
"I'm fine, Lukas." She said, a smile forced onto her lips.  
"Are you sure?" He asked, face blank with worry glimpsing in his eyes. "Did everything with that Leon kid go well?"  
Erika inwardly flinched, heart cracking at his name being said. Still, she smiled. "No, he rejected me. But, it's okay! We're still good friends."  
Lukas looked like he wasn't gonna buy that, until he shook his head and said, "Oh. Well, he wasn't good enough for a wonderful girl like you anyway."  
She felt like she was going to be sick again.  
Erika wanted to scream at him to stop lying. To stop pretending that she was normal and to admit the truth: that she was mental and crazy.  
She just smiled and playfully glared. "Hey, be nice! He's a cool guy."  
"Not cool enough for my beautiful little sister." Lukas said, eyes shining with truth behind his words, and she couldn't outwardly correct him.  
'No, just not stupid enough to date a mental case.' She said in her head, then saying out loud, "Go on, I can smell food cooking. I'll be down in a minute."  
Lukas nodded, leaving her room and shutting the door behind him, leaving her to drop the act.  
The ghost of a smile evaporated.  
Worn eyes now hidden in darkness.  
No one else to pretend for.  
Erika went into the bathroom and got ready, covering the scars trailing her arms with white long sleeves.  
Some were paler and healed with time and age, while fewer others were much more fresh of only days being there.  
It's been awhile since she needed to do that.  
The cloth was thick enough not to show through, thankfully.  
White was her favorite color after all.

oooooooOOOOOOO0000000oooooo

Greeting all her family at the dinner table, Erika sat down to eat.  
She looked closely at her family, examining them all with more interest.  
Mathias, her brother's fiance, was an annoying but nice Danish guy. He irritated everyone with his ways, but he was always there to protect them all and provide.  
Berwald, Mathias's brother and Lukas's childhood friend, was a scary looking Swede. At least he was on the outside, but inside he had a gentle heart.  
Tino, Berwald's Finnish 'wife', was like an adoptive mom to Erika. He was caring and sweet, but also could be deadly when truly ticked off. He was really something.  
Peter, Tino and Berwald's first adopted son, was overly childish even for a kid. But even though he was bossy, he was a good kid with big dreams.  
Landon, the other adopted son, was a newer addition but Peter instantly liked him. He was a bit shy and had a little bit of an anger issue. But, was cute and friendly.  
Then last but not least, Lukas, her older brother. He practically raised the Icelandic and loved Erika with all his heart. He was normally cold and distant, but was sweet to those he cared most for.  
Erika felt like the odd one out.  
The fifth wheel.  
The lonely number.  
The freak.  
Erika was the only one who was a female on the inside, but it didn't change how the others treated her when they found out she was transgender.  
Sure, Lukas became more overprotective along with everyone else, and they used female pronouns for her now. But they still treated her like she was normal.  
Were they just being nice to her?  
Was she really a mental case?  
...Did she even deserve such a loving family like this one?

OOOOOO000000000ooooooooooo

Erika had been tossing and turning in bed all night, revisiting the day she confessed her 3 year crush.  
It was silly to think about the past, but she couldn't get those five words out of her head.  
'Sorry, I'm not into dudes.'  
Did sorry even help the pain it led to?  
No, in fact, it makes her think that she being a mental case was even more true.  
Sorry just meant to her, 'Sorry... that you will never be normal'.  
The little Icelandic girl couldn't take this pain anymore.  
She wanted out.  
She just wanted to fall out her window and fly away.  
Fly into a new life where she has a girl body.  
Where she is normal and accepted into the folds of society.  
Where she no longer was called a cross-dressing freak for wearing girl clothes.  
To feel like she truely belonged.  
She closed her eyes, breathing in the cool night air coming from her window.  
The breeze was beckoning her to become a part of the night, like a sweet lullaby just for her ears.  
It reminds her of Lukas's violin, how it soothed her worries and made everything better.  
But there was only thing that she came to conclusion.  
...Maybe, death was her only answer to her pain induced world.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO000000000

"Hey, did any of you notice anything different about Erika?" Lukas asked after his sister and the other younger ones went to bed, earning a surprised look from the others.  
"Yeah, I did." Tino said with worry lacing his words. "She's been off lately, I can tell."  
"What could be wrong with her?" Mathias asked, also a bit worried. "I mean, I can't think of anything, can ya?"  
"A boy rejected her, right?" Berwald stated, the usually quiet Swede speaking. "Could she be heartbroken?"  
They all thought about this. They knew first loves were not always easy, and expectations can easily be ruined with reality.  
"Why would anyone reject our little Icelander?" Mathias asked with a frown. "What's she got that other girl's don't?"  
That broke the nail on the head.  
They all looked at each other with grim faces.  
"She must have taken it the wrong way." Tino said with a kicked puppy face. "Oh, my poor baby! She must be so sad!"  
Lukas looked like he was about to strangle the boy who dared hurt his precious little sister. "I'd say we have a little 'chat' with the boy." *goes towards gun case*  
"No Lukas. No guns." Mathias said, grabbing ahold of his fiance before he rampaged. "Remember what we learned in anger managment? Guns are BAD. TALK first."  
Lukas glared at his partner. "I wasn't going to." He said, annoyed. "I was gonna go get the tape."  
"...Lukas...don't tell me you secretly taped the confession." Mathias said, everyone shaking their heads as the brother confirmed it.  
They sighed, but was glad that his over protective skills came in handy in times like this. "Then, after I watch this, I'll decide whether to kill him or not."  
They all agreed it was a fair deal, and they told their guilty conscious that it was just to help their little girl out.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO000000000000000000

 _"Hey, um, I need to tell you something."_  
 _"Uh, okay. What is it?"_  
The guys all leaned forward in their seats as they watched the tape rolling, agitated at how this would go down.  
They watched as the girl on the screen took a deep breath, blushed, and said loud and clear, "I love you."  
The guys couldn't help but adore the cute little sister on the screen, loving how outright and down to business she was. Erika never liked beating around the bush.  
Then, like a sharp cold wind knocking the air out of them, came his reply. _"Sorry, I don't like dudes."_  
Those words made the men in the room even more silent, if possible, as they watched the girl's reaction to the reply.  
 _"But... I'm a girl."_ She said, making the others nod in response.  
 _"You have a penis._ So, you're a boy in my book. Sorry."  
By this time, Lukas had wanted to bitch slap the boy into a volcano who would dare say this, and the others were right with him.  
 _"No, I'm transgender. Just because my body's a boy, doesn't mean I am."_ Erika said, making the others proud. They were glad she was quoting from them, and sounded so sure of herself, unlike before.  
 _"No, you ARE a boy. I wasn't talking about your head, I was just stating facts."_  
"I'M GONNA FUCKING STRANGLE HIM!" Tino growled, being held back by Berwald's hold. "Shhh, wait until it's finished Love."  
 _"...You said you liked me."_ She said with a thick voice, making the other's heart twinge with heartache at such words. "You said I was special."  
 _"You are."_ The boy said, which made the Finnish man and the others relax slightly. _"And I do like you. But, not like that."_  
Okay, so they could understand that part. They didn't like the other stuff, but that was understandable... sorta.  
 _"So, because my body is male, you don't like me."_ The men in the room were practically shouting, 'No! That's not true, Erika!' But kept their tongues held as they waited for his response.  
 _"That's part of it."_  
...They're hearts sank. "That mother fucker." Mathias growled, no longer restraining Lukas. "Tino, get the guns!"  
 _"The other part is that I just like hanging out with you as buddies. Nothing more and nothing less. I don't wanna change that."_  
That made Mathias and Tino stop. Ouch. They all winced at the obvious friend-zone there, remembering their moments of being in that situation.  
 _"...I see."_ They heard her say, watching with disdain for the Asian teen. They saw her face become unhidden from her long white hair, a smile suddenly on her face.  
 _"Sorry, I was being mean. I like hanging out too, so yeah, friends is good."_  
The smile seemed almost genuine with her natural beauty enhancing it. But, they could all see the obvious strain behind it. It was so fake.  
 _"Yeah, friends are good. I really do like you as a buddy, Emil."_ They all at this point just wanted to shoot the stupid, stupid boy. The Nordic men had already mentally put this boy on their hit-list.  
"Her name is ERIKA. Not EMIL." Lukas growled at the screen, hands suddenly like claws as he scratched at the air with a hiss. Everyone agreed.  
 _"Yeah, buddies."_ Erika echoed, smile still on as they watched her wave goodbye.  
Only after was he out of sight did the little Icelander stop smiling. Her hand was still up in a wave, hanging there limply as if she was trying to pull him back to her.  
All the men in the room were silent, watching as Erika asked out loud, _"Why won't you call me Erika?"_  
Lukas ended the tape there. He couldn't stand seeing that fallen face anymore.  
They all wanted to hug their little girl now, especially her big brother.  
The Nordic's headed up the stairs and knocked on her door, hoping she was still up.  
"Erika?" Lukas asked. "Are you up? We need to talk."  
No answer.  
He frowned, knocking again slightly louder. Normally you could hear soft snoring coming from inside, but it was errily quiet.  
With again no answer, he turned the knob to find it unlocked. Pushing open the door, he switched on the light to the very dark room.  
There was no one in bed.  
"Erika?!" Lukas yelled, running down the stairs and out the door before anyone could ask.  
Looking inside, they saw no sign of life.  
But, the window was wide open, the pale white see-through curtain fluttering lightly in the breeze.  
A letter was carefully placed on the desk below it, beside it a razor blade covered in red sat with an evil gleam under the natural light of the moon.  
Droplets of blood made a path to it's master's destination.  
...The rest ran out ouside to join Lukas, panic rising as they all wished it to not be true.  
That the sight of the unmoving little girl with heart no longer beating, blood pooling from her wrists under her as her Big Brother tried so desperately to bring her back, was all a terrible lie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO00000000000000000oooooooooooooooo

The sky was full of omnious dark clouds, thunder rumbling threateningly in the background as everyone in black gathered 'round near the casket.  
It was a sad day indeed.  
No laughter from the children, who did nothing but that.  
No smiles from the Finnish man, who always had one on for others.  
No words from Mathias, who always had something to say.  
And more emotion than anyone had ever seen in their entire life on Lukas's face.  
The Big Brother never cried. Never.  
But here he was, with tears that seemed endless.  
Everyone moarned over the loss of the little Icelandic girl.  
When it came to being asked for their final words for her, everyone had only positive things to say.  
The Asian boy who the Nordic's realized was named Leon, stood up and said, "We were pretty good friends, and I will be very lonely without her around."  
With tears streaming down, he said softly, "She didn't need to die to become an angel. She was one from the moment she was born. I hope you are happy where you are, Erika. You were always a special friend to me."  
With that, the Nordics now only wanted to kill him twice. But would leave him be, since she cared so much about him.  
All the Nordics went up one by one, Tino being first.  
"Erika was such a sweet little girl. Even when she was Emil, they were both amazing." Drying his flowing tears, he added, "She was like a daughter to me. A beautiful, wonderful one."  
Mathias was up next, expression surprisingly serious as he said, "Erika was a fighter, that girl. She had a fire in her that no one could outbeat, even me."  
Everyone chuckled in agreement, remembering her tsundere ways. "She had a heart like a lion. Fierce and strong. I know that wherever she is, nobody can stand against her."  
Next came her brother, Lukas, who was trying his best to stay composed. "Erika... there was nothing wrong with her. She was always my beautiful little sister, even with a male body."  
With clenched fists, Lukas's body shook with emotion. "She wasn't the wrong one. The world is what's wrong. She... she was the most pure and innocent of girls anyone ever knew. And, I'll miss her. I'll miss my little girl!"  
At that point, he couldn't go on with anything else so he stepped down with a choked sob, being pulled into a hug by Mathias as Berwald stepped up to speak.  
What he said so solomly, nobody expected.

 **"She locked herself away.**  
 **Didn't give anyone a key.**  
 **She didn't even say goodbye,**  
 **As she was swallowed by the sea."**

At that he merily stepped down, kissed Tino's forehead, and left everyone in stunned silence.  
But no one could argue with those words, for they were the truth.  
She kept it all inside, and never told anyone how much she was hurting. She flew away from them and into the abyss, not saying any goodbyes.  
Erika was an angel now.  
Like she always was.

 _~T_T I'm so sorry! I wrote this during the summer and was debating whether to put it up or not. There will be a second part I'll put up next week. Poor Erika! *cries in emo corner* What have I done?!~_


	2. Her Letter

**_A/N:_**

 _~Hello again. Here is part 2, as I promised. I have a terrible time accepting bad endings to stories, so I'll make this a bit better with what I wrote along with the first part. Something I was dabbling something and it turned into a clusterfuck of emotions. T_T~_

* * *

 **Part 2: Her Letter**

"Lukas, are you ready to read the letter?"  
It's been a week since the death of their precious little girl, and all have been scared to open the beautifully lettered note.  
But, now was the day to finally find out what her last words were.  
The Norwegain slowly nodded his head, face grim as he carefully opened the letter addressed to them all.  
The others hovered around as Lukas read it out loud.

 _"Brothers,_

 _If you're reading this, then that means I'm probably dead.  
I have written this letter so many times, but I just could never actually leave it.  
The words never could express what I feel inside.  
If you just look at my arms, you can see my story.  
Have you ever felt like the life you live is just not meant for you?  
I feel like that every single day I'm around.  
I can't help but feel like I just don't belong.  
I can handle that others call me a cross dressing freak.  
I can handle that I get death threats everyday in my locker, telling me to off myself.  
I always put those letters in my bottom desk drawer, never throwing a single one away.  
I didn't want to bother anyone with my problems, so I just kept them hidden.  
I can even handle that the boy I loved broke my heart.  
What I can't handle, however, is the simple fact of WHY this all happened to begin with.  
The fact that even though inside I'm a girl, I am not even close to being one outside.  
The organ that's between my legs feels like a punishment to carry, and I hate being reminded of the thing.  
Does me simply having a penis equal me being a boy?  
I don't hate guys. I just would rather not be one, you know?  
I was hoping to marry a nice boy who would treat me like his princess.  
To have you guys give him a hard time until you all approved of him.  
To have you, Lukas, to be the one to give me away when I'm all pretty in white.  
To carry his children and experience the joys of motherhood.  
To live happily ever after, like in a fairy tale.  
But... I can't do that.  
I was punished my God himself to carry this burden myself.  
It hurts, Big Brothers.  
It hurts so much to try and be happy with who I am, when I'm not.  
I can't pretend anymore for others sake.  
I love you all so much, I just don't deserve such a loving and caring family.  
You all have taught me to make my own decisions, and to do what I think is right.  
Well, I feel like this is the right thing to do.  
I was simply born in the wrong place at the wrong time in the wrong body.  
My only wish is to be who I feel I am inside.  
I'm no longer scared of dying.  
In fact, I feel for the first time in a long time, free.  
I'm free, Big Brothers.  
Please forget me, and don't be sad over me.  
I'll be sad if you're sad.  
And Lukas, I have one request I need to ask of you.  
...Can you play the violin for me again, just one more time?  
I love hearing you play, and I'm sure I can hear you playing no matter where I am.  
Be sure to wear all white.  
-Love with all my heart, Erika  
Goodbye."_

Lukas's hands were shaking when he finally finished the letter, vision blurring as tears fell. "Erika..." He whispered out loud, "You silly girl."  
Mathias placed a caring hand on his shoulder only to have it shaken off, walking away without another word up the stairs.  
The others, not knowing what to do, followed him into the attic.  
Up there, Lukas blew dust off of a medium sized black case. Upon opening it, they all saw it was a beautifully crafted wooden violin.  
"Um, Lukas." Tino said quietly, breaking the silence. "You're not wearing white."  
Without a word the Norwegain unbuttoned his blue and white stripped shirt, opening another case.  
Inside was an expensive looking white dress suit, with the name 'Lukas' embroidured beautifully onto the front pocket.  
Throwing on the overcoat, he need not change his already white pants, he then quickly slipped on the white dress shoes.  
All dressed in pure white, Lukas then carefully pulled out a sheet of music, placing it on the esile and picked up his violin.  
And began to play.  
Bitter sweet music began to fill the house that has been so quite with mourning. It was enchanting and yet so sorrowful.  
It was like they took the young girl and placed her very being into a song with no words.  
Images of the little girl ran through all the Nordic's mind, seeing her smiling and happy, growing up right before their eyes.  
Erika was, herself, a fairytale.  
They could almost see who she would have grown up to be.  
An image of a long alabaster haired young woman ran through their minds, eyes such a bright violet as she was kissed on the hand by a gentleman suiter.  
They could see her, holding a small child with her exact unique eye color. The child would probably have the same smile as it's mother too.  
Everyone smiled sadly as they closed their eyes, taking in the music and the images floating in through their minds.  
While playing, Lukas swore he could hear an angel singing whispers in his ear.  
An Angel, with her exact beautiful voice, singing without words.  
Violet eyes smiling, full of love and admiration as they said, " _I'm sorry Big Brother."_

* * *

 _~T_T I just love writing such angst, don't I? I really don't, but I like depth in stories and decided that something like this should be given a fair amount of just that. One more part to go to this story.~_


	3. Little Froya

**_A/N:_**

 _~And here is part 3. This is to tie up this little story. I would have made this into a full blown adventure story like my others, but we all know I suck at updating my stories. So, this is a story with only 3 parts. Hope you enjoy, cause it gets a little weird here.~_

* * *

 **Part 3: Little Froya**

6 Years Later:

"I wonder what she'll look like!" A teenage Peter said in excitment, practically hoping all around the living room. "I bet she's actually an alien!"  
"No way." A teenage Landon answered in annoyance, eye brows furrowed as he got slightly more pissed at his hyper adopted brother. "Now leave me alone. And stop clinging to me you Baka!"  
Tino sighed with a smile at their bickering, "Now, now boys. If you keep arguing, mama will get upset." With a scary smile, he added, "And we don't want that now, do we?"  
The boys gulped, not wanting to mess with the mama bear that Tino was. "N-No, sorry mom."  
Mathias and Lukas chuckled at the sight of it, the Norwegein too excited and worried to really be annoyed at anyone.  
It has been a good 4 years since Lukas and Mathias were married, and they both decided to opt for adoption.  
When they couldn't adopt any babies, they decided on a young child and were in luck. The papers came back to state that there was a 6 year old girl who was in need of a permanent home.  
Both agreed that would be perfect and signed the papers, glad for their chance at parenthood. In a lot of places, gay married couples couldn't adopt, and they had been most fortunate that they could.  
Tino and Berwald were excited to be getting a Niece, and had helped out considerably with getting the new parents prepared.  
The Swede had hand made the little girl a bed and dresser, and Tino had gotten tons of fabric that he was going to use to make her cute little dresses and sweaters, and had helped decorate the new addition's room.  
With this, everyone waited almost impatiently for the social worker to bring the 6 year old to the Nordics, who had already welcomed her before she even got there.  
It seemed like forever by the time the doorbell rang.  
Lukas and Mathias practically tripped over themselves to answer the door, pulling it open to see a Chinese social worker with a name tag that said, "Hello, my name is Wang Yao."  
"Lukas and Mathias Nordic, aru?" The Asian man asked, looking down at some papers he held.  
They both nodded, and the social worker smiled all business like. "Good, I hate trying to find one house in Europe, aru. So many too far out, aru! Here!"  
The man handed Mathias the papers he held, then moved to the side to reveal a little girl hiding under a sweater that was much too big on her. "Her name is Froya."  
Lukas and Mathias looked down at the little girl and smiled at her for reassurance, who only hid further in her hood. "Hallo Froya. Such a pretty Norwegian name you have."  
Froya's hands made a motion that Lukas instantly identified as sign language for 'thank you'.  
"Yes, aru. She has selective speech, as said on her papers that you've read over." The Chinese man said, waving it off. "Once she warms up to you, I'm sure she will start speaking aru."  
They nodded and said their goodbyes before leading the girl inside, closing the door behind them. Mathias walked off into the study room to take care of the papers, leaving Lukas alone with their new daughter in the empty kitchen.  
He studied the newer addition, face a careful mask of unemotion to keep her from feeling uncomfortable. She was short as most young children were, and the Norwegian could easily see that she was skinny even hiding in that gigantic hoody. "Little one, I should probably warn you ahead of time, but there are others waiting to meet you in the living room."  
Froya lifted her hands to sign in question, "More?"  
Lukas nodded, wishing he could see her face being hidden by the shadow cast by the hood she wore. But, he didn't want to force her to do anything.  
"Yes, more. When Mathias gets back, we will introduce them all to you."  
The girl signed her answer, "I don't like a lot of people."  
The Norwegian's perceptive eyes thought he saw a bit of shaking coming from her hands, so he said soothingly, "They're not bad, don't worry. Annoying and a little scary, but they're good."  
Mathias returned before Froya could answer that. With a large grin, he patted Froya's shoulder and said, "Come on, they've been more excited to meet ya then we have, which is saying a lot."  
With that being said, the three of them headed into the living room, where all the others sat impatiently.  
Tino instantly stood up when they walked into the room, grin so wide it looked like his face would split. "Took you two long enough! Now, where is she?"  
Froya peaked out from behind Lukas, shyly lifting her hand to wave hello.  
Tino practically squealed. "Oh my god, she's adorable!" He dashed foreward and looked the little girl over. "Hej. I'm Tino, you're aunt. It's so great to finally meet you!"  
The little girl shyly nodded her head, signing, "Nice to meet you, Aunt Tino."  
"Please, call me Aunty Finny~" The Finnish man giggled, Berwald suddenly right behind him.  
"Tino, you're scaring her." The Swede said, his stare making little Froya a bit scared. "Hej, m'names Berwald. 'M your uncle. Sorry 'bout m'wife."  
"Hey, you're the one scaring her, not me." Tino huffed, moving away when Berwald picked him up, being unwilling carried away.  
Peter eagerly went up to the girl, saying, "Hej, I'm Peter, you're new cousin! You look pretty cool, so you can play with us!"  
Landon shyly waved, "H-Hej, I'm Landon." He looked away with flushed cheeks, embarrassed to be near a girl.  
Froya was instantly annoyed with Peter, but could understand how Landon felt being near new people. She shyly waved hello to the boys.  
Hanatomago decided it was her turn to shine, so she leaped off the couch and right into the girl's arms, licking the unwilling participants face.  
Froya couldn't help but smile as she pet the little puppy, glad that there was another female in the house. She silently giggled and sat the dog down, embarrassed when she realized that Lukas and Mathias, along with everyone else, were watching the display fondly.  
They looked friendly, so maybe Froya could get along with them.

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO000000000000oooooooooo

It was a long day of all the Nordic's celebrating the new arrival Froya, and the everyone was exhausted.  
The Nordics all called it a night and headed upstairs to their rooms, Peter and Landon already passed out being carried by the strong Swede to bed.  
"Alright, let's bring you to you're room" Lukas said, looking down at little Froya as she signed "Okay. Where's that?"  
"I'll show you. Come, this way."  
The two headed up the stairs, Froya looking around carefully at her surroundings. She didn't want to get lost or anything, and was glad the house was much smaller than the orphanage. Much less terrain to memorize.  
Froya unconsciously stopped at a door that looked much different than the rest. It was white with little colorful flowers painted onto it. For some reason, seeing it made her feel like smiling.  
Seeing as Lukas was walking away, the girl quickly ran to catch up with him until they came to a stop at the door at the end of the hallway.  
"Here it is." The Norwegian said, opening the door. "We don't know what sort of things you like, so we just improvised. Hope you like it."  
The room was freshly painted sky blue with little fluffy-looking clouds giving it the feeling of peace. The wooden floor was a dark rich brown, a little pink and blue rug sitting neatly in front of a hand crafted bed. Even the wardrobe was handcrafted, just a shade lighter than the floor.  
It was magnificent. Hiding shyly behind her hood, she signed, "Thank you. It's lovely."  
Lukas smiled slightly in relief, and quickly showed her the wardrobe. "There are some clothes in here that we prepared. I'm sure that when Finny gets his way, he'll have it packed with dresses and stuff for you."  
Froya nodded, admiring the room. She appreciated how out of their way they all were going for her, and hoped this family would keep her.  
None of the others did.

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO000000000ooooooooooooo

Laying in bed, little Froya did her best to hide under the covers. Shadows were dancing across the walls and the quiet unsettled her, the unfamiliar room now unwelcoming as she coward in fright.  
When she finally fell asleep, it was into a strange and scary dream.  
She dreamed she was in a maze and she couldn't find her way out. She ran in different directions, all leading to a dead end. When she reached yet another dead end, she desperately jumped into the hedge, being swallowed by the overgrown plants.  
When she broke free of the green plants, she found herself outside in a storm, rain pouring heavily onto everything in it's path including her. But even then, she stayed completely dry somehow.  
She was lost and she knew it. Everything was grey and thunder was the only sound she could hear for miles.  
Then, she heard it.  
The most beautiful sound she ever heard. She remembered hearing it once before, but she couldn't remember where. It bekond her to go towards it.  
Listening to her gut, she followed the music until she reached a cliff. She saw nothing and couldn't help feeling saddened by it.  
Froya must have peered too closely to the edge, because next thing she knew she was falling.  
She fell into the dark water, struggling to make it back to the surface. Desperately she swam, but her limbs grew tired and she stopped, letting go and falling into the deep waters.  
Little Froya had closed her eyes for a moment and, upon opening them again, saw a beautiful girl looking back at her.  
With hair the color of fallen snow and gentle eyes a light violet flower, she smiled softly at the little girl.  
The strange girl looked so familiar to her. As she reached up, the strange girl mirrored her movements, both reaching towards each other. When their hands met, there was a bright flash then nothing.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO00000000000000oooooooooooo

Waking up with a quiet gasp, Froya looked around her and was relieved to find it wa dream. Stumbling out of bed, she opened the door in search of Lukas to calm herself.  
Creeping quietly as to not wake anyone up, Froya paused at the door she noticed earlier. Before she knew what she was doing, she carefully turned the knob, slowly pushing open the door.  
The room was strangely calming with the soft light of the moon shining in through the white see-through curtain. Walking towards it, she opened the window and immediately felt the slight chill of the night.  
Throwing off her large hoody, she closed her eyes, breathing in the cool night air coming from the window, ruffling her hair and white nightgown.  
The breeze was beckoning her to become a part of the night, like a sweet lullaby just for her ears.  
All Froya ever wanted was to be accepted, not tossed into different homes that told her how different she was. She never felt like she belonged anywhere.  
She had only wanted to find someone who would make her feel like she belonged.  
She just wanted to fall out this window and fly away.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOO000000000oooooooooooo

Lukas had been tossing and turning all night, not really being able to fall asleep with the excitement the day gave him. He eventually got out of bed, deciding to go get a cup of coffee to calm his nerves.  
On his way, he couldn't help but look at that door. Lukas always did when he passed by it, but this time he saw the door was slightly ajar. Frowning, he opened the door and looked in.  
There, standing by the window, was a violet eyed girl in white looking back at him, blue eyed man in white.  
Neither spoke for a long time, just staring at each other in confusion and shock.  
"E-Eri...ka?" Lukas finally asked quietly, eyes distrusting of the scene he saw before him.  
The name shook Froya's heart, tears beginning to fall. Surprised, she reached her hand up and touched her wet cheek. That name always made her cry.  
She couldn't remember the signs for anything like this. It all went out the window, everything she learned was gone from her blank mind.  
With a soft voice she hardly recognize, Froya said solemnly, "Erika was my mommy's name."  
What happened next the little girl couldn't begin to understand. Lukas's eyes weld up with tears as he ran to Froya, slamming the window shut before holding her tightly.  
"Of course she was." He laughed into her snow colored hair. "Who else could have been?"  
Froya didn't understand why he reacted like this, but the warmth Lukas gave off made her not care much about the reason. "You're warm. Mama said Big Brother was warm. Are you Big Brother?"  
Lukas laughed again, actually laughed as he hugged her tighter. "If you wanna call me that then that's fine."  
Smiling, Froya hugged Lukas back, snuggling into the warmth. _Mama, I found him. I found Big Brother._  
 _I found him in white, just like you said._

* * *

 _~Doesn't this make everything better? It's still sad, but at least Erika can live on within little Froya. Hope you enjoyed this story of mine. Stay fabulous.~_


End file.
